Display stands are widely used to exhibit goods in such a manner to attract a potential buyer's attention and, hopefully, entise the individual to purchase the item. Such stands can be found in supermarkets, drug stores, etc., with goods of every type, size and discription.
Most display stands come in a package containing all of the component parts of the stand which must then be assembled by the user. Often the stands are supplied by the supplier of the foods to the retail outlet. Many establishments, particularly supermarkets, leave the assembly and stocking of the display stand to the supplier's salesman. Thus, a significant amount of the salesman's time is spent in setting up the display which, of course, decreases the amount of time available to solicit additional business. It is therefore apparent that a display stand which could be easily and rapidly set up would be a welcomed improvement over the present stands which must be laboriously assembled. Summary of the Invention
This invention relates to a display stand, and particularly to a collapsible display stand having a back wall, two side walls, and a plurality of shelf members hingedly attached to at least one of said walls, and at least one of said shelf members having an extension, normally extending angularly of the shelf member and between the side walls, attached to one edge thereof.